


Shield and Sentry

by Nutella0Mutt



Series: Guide & Guard [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BOTH!Keith, Coping Mechanisms, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional bonding, Guide!Shiro, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is 17, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is 17, M/M, Mindscapes, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Polyamory, Rescue Missions, Sentinel AU, Sentinel!Lance, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is 22, Spies & Secret Agents, Spirit Animals, Undercover Missions, but i prefer the term, glad they finally added that tag, guardian spirits, mental worlds, mindspace, shklance - Freeform, trust me its gonna be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: Sequel to Guide and Guard.Sentinels have phenomenal sensory abilities. They can control the five senses to incredible levels. But as the universal law of equivalent exchange goes, everything comes at a price. That is why Guides exist to keep Sentinels from going “too deep” and to protect them. Shiro and Lance are the #1 ranking pair.Ripped from Shiro and Lance and their newly budding relationship, Keith narrowly misses becoming Zarkon's experiment. But the hybrid quickly learns he has a long and painful journey ahead if he wants to be with his boyfriends on the battlefield.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shklance
Series: Guide & Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748731
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Shield and Sentry

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is back home safe with his boyfriends, but the story's not over!
> 
> Lotor and Zarkon still have beef, Allura’s woke, and the Facility is undergoing some major changes regarding HyperSens freedoms. Now the boys need to learn how to hone their skills to work as a team, Keith still needs to find out where he came from, and where did Hunk and the RockDove go?
> 
> You really should have read Guide and Guard before starting this one, or it won't make sense! :)
> 
>   
> 

«»«»«»

Chapter 1 

«»«»«»

Keith wakes, and it’s like he can finally breathe. He’s stretched out on a medical table, and he can’t help the shudder that runs through his body even as he knows he’s safe. Free. He’s not tied down, and he’s not being tortured, but his body still feels the trauma.

Fortunately, his bonded are there in a heartbeat. Seeing them in his mind was incredible, amazing, liberating. They helped him rebuild his mental world, helped him construct a place of peace and sanctuary. But having them here in person... he can’t describe it. Can’t even begin to find the words. So he attempts to sit up and Shiro and Lance are there immediately. His Sentinel Lance throws himself at Keith, uncontrollably crying and mumbling stuff into his neck Keith can’t pick up. His Guide Shiro wraps a strong arm around Keith, helping him keep his balance despite Lance’s best attempts to bury himself in Keith’s chest. 

Keith sighs in relief, he’s okay. He’s fine. He’s even happy; feeling peace probably for the first time ever. 

He’s home.

«»«»«»

At first, Pidge didn’t want to let them go, pointing to her charts and asking if they are insane. Shiro and Lance argue that they are hardly scraped, with all their injuries being mental, and Pidge throws her hands up with a squawk. Keith doesn’t quite manage a smile, but it’s close. Keith is in for a rough time of it, she had already warned him. He’s still severely bruised and beat up from the kidnapping, and that along with his malnutrition under Haggar, and shaky mental state due to his bond reconstruction mean he really shouldn’t be going anywhere. So he gets where Pidge is coming from. 

But he stiffly leans forward on the bed just enough that when he reaches out a hand, he brushes the sleeve of her coat. 

She pauses and turns to look at him. Shiro and Lance hold their breaths.

“Please, Pidge. I’ll take whatever meds or injections I need, just please, let me be with them. It’s been like a week and I’m… just so tired.” 

Pidge finally discharges them, insisting Keith agree to twice-daily medical checks, and muttering as she leaves about stubborn boys ignoring sound medical advice. 

Once they’re given the mostly all-clear, Shiro and Lance carefully lead Keith up to their new living arrangements. It’s slow going; Keith still not up to par. But with the help of the others he makes it. It also helps that they take the elevator. Keith didn’t even know they had elevators at the Facility.

“Penthouse suite,” Lance crows, a bounce to his step. He’s recovered quickly from his earlier crying fit, ready to put their hardships behind them and focus on the here and now. But Keith knows all three of them will be dealing with this for a while. That was some shit they went through. 

“I’ll say,” Shiro chuckles good-naturedly, reading Keith’s thoughts like he had spoken them aloud. “But that’s a problem for the future. I really, really just want to climb into our big new bed, snuggle with my boyfriends, and sleep for a week.”

Keith blushes while Lance hums and raises his wristband to their automatic lock outside their door. “Good idea, we’ve missed out on so many cuddles.”

The lock beeps and flashes green, and they can all hear the click of the bolt.

Lance turns and grins, reaching out a hand for Keith. Shiro smiles, lifting his warm, left hand out as well. Keith’s still aching and sore, and likely will be for days, but he gives them both a small smile in return and lets them tug him into their room.

They enter and...

“Oh damn.”

Lance cackles. “I told you he’d love it!”

“You did indeed,” Shiro chuckles.

Keith stares. “Woah, this is like… wow. I don’t even know.”

Lance, of course, skips to the large couch and throws himself all over it, sprawling ridiculously. It’s so classic Lance, so normal, so  _ domestic _ it almost feels to Keith like he never left. Like the whole kidnapping thing was just a bad nightmare. 

He swallows, throat suddenly tight. Then Shiro is there, guiding him to the lounge chair that could honestly fit three people. He practically sinks into it, it’s so soft and well-made it feels like a cloud. 

The whole suite is just ridiculous. Massive windows overlook the city beyond the Facility, and heavy rich curtains are pulled back and held by golden tassels. There’s way too many couches and chairs in the living area, all facing towards a wall with a television. Wait, no, the wall  _ is  _ the television, made of some sort of monitor screen material. It’s almost like the simulation screens from the training room.

The couch Lance is claiming could literally substitute a bed, and the number of pillows on it is mind-boggling. He bets it feels even softer than it looks, and it looks damn amazing. Three of the pillows are knocked to the floor from Lance’s antics, and sink into the pure white carpet.

It’s insane. 

Shiro sighs and comes to sit next to Keith on the chair. His bulk doesn’t even dip the upholstery at all. 

“I can’t help but feel they’re trying to buy us off. To make up for everything. They gave us this room after…when you...”

Shiro trails off, and Lance sits up abruptly, looking at their Guide worriedly. Shiro’s sadness and guilt fills the quiet room.

“Well, it was a mess. There was an alert and we were all running towards our old dorm room, but it was too late. The place was a disaster. You must’ve put up a hell of a fight.”

Ah. Right. Keith had forgotten that part in all the chaos of everything. That moment was one of the more traumatic experiences. Being ripped from a previously safe place of comfort. Not something he wishes to experience again. Keith feels his hands clench into fists and grip the fabric of his pants.

Lance comes over, either summoned by the look on his face or by his emotions, and kneels by Keith, gently resting a hand on a fist until Keith’s hand relaxes. Shiro mirrors him, and they both send thoughts of comfort and calm.

Keith tries for a smile. “Buy us off, you say? None of this richness will even come close to what they owe us.”

Lance and Shiro share a look, and Lance shakes his head with a smile. 

“Yeah yeah, we thought so too, but just wait until you see the bedroom.”

That throws Keith for a loop, confused and a little betrayed. He’s also still processing the fact that while Keith was being starved and tortured down many floors below, this little slice of heaven had been just sitting here. The previous residents were living it up, completely unaware of the horrors down in storage. It’s hard to wrap his head around.

Eager for a distraction from his dark thoughts, Keith lets himself be led to a different room.

The bed… well. Keith isn’t sure exactly how to describe the bed. 

“Is that even a bed?” he questions aloud. 

Lance throws himself towards the shockingly humongous bed, and Keith promptly loses sight of him. He hears Lance’s laughter, but the Sentinel has disappeared among the comforters and pillows and sheets and the vastness of the bed.

“Oh my god, did he just get swallowed up by this bed? Did they have to build the room around this thing?”

Keith gingerly sits on the edge of the massive bed, concerned he might get eaten by it, too, and trying to process the sheer size of this monstrosity. Shiro joins him, wrapping him up in his arms and carefully hugging him. 

“So have you rethought the ‘buyoff’ thing? The bed’s a game-changer.”

“Yes, absolutely, this bed covers all the shit. The Facility is all clear. Damn, how many fucking people can this thing fit? 5 people? 6? And they wouldn’t even touch at all.”

Shiro laughs, and the rich sound in his ear makes Keith feel all warm and gooey inside like melted chocolate. Lance makes a disgusted noise somewhere from the sea of the bed. Shiro ignores Lance and gives Keith a peck on the cheek.

“I know, it’s great. Lance can take all the space he wants and I can finally sleep undisturbed.”

Lance surfaces from the bedding, on the opposite side of where Keith lost him.

“Uh, excuse you! You’re the clingy one. I go to my side and do my thing, and when I wake up you’ve scooted all the heck across this thing and hug me so tight I can’t breathe!”

Shiro responds maturely by pulling away from Lance and grabbing a pillow to smother him. The Guide and Sentinel roughhouse, using the disgusting numbers of pillows as ammo for their pillow fight.

Keith watches them fondly, until something nudges his leg. He looks down and sees his huge wolf-sized fox laying his head on Keith’s thigh. 

“Oh, hello, Red,” Keith whispers, stroking the soft russet fur that catches the light and shines red. He still doesn’t know where the animal came from, and why he’s not completely a part of their reality, but he knows he wouldn’t have survived without him. Keith leans forward and touches his forehead to the hybrid’s.

“Thank you.”

Shiro’s snow leopard and Lance’s tiger also appear out of thin air, jumping onto the bed and curling around Keith’s tired body.

“Thank you all for your help and support. I’m still not sure how you came to be or whatever, but I am so thankful to all of you.”

“Okay, okay Shiro, I y- SHIRO!” Lance squeals. “I YIELD oh my god. Ahah uncle! Aunt! Whatever. Keith, Keith baby save me! Sav- no! Ahaha! No!”

Keith smiles and turns to see Lance writhing under Shiro as the larger man relentlessly tickles Lance’s sides. He decides to be generous.

“Shiro, you said something about sleeping for a week? Think we could start that now?”

Shiro frees Lance and sits up excitedly. 

“Yes! Bed! But after we wash. Keith, if you think the bed is big, come take a look at the bathtub!”

«»«»«»

The next morning, after a great night’s sleep and a luxurious shower, Keith stands and looks at himself in the mirror. His boyfriends are still asleep in the stupidly large bed and cuddling despite all the space. Soft light is beginning to shine through the curtained windows. Normally Keith would bask in the sunlight, but now he just wants to hide. His sickly body stands out in stark contrast, shadows highlighting his ribs and skeletal frame. 

He looks half dead. 

Thin, bruised, gaunt. 

Keith was never in peak condition, or at least he never remembers being that way. Maybe he was during his time before the Facility, before Haggar?

Well, there’s no time like the present.

The Sentinel Lance is sleek, strong, and deadly. His body’s been honed to be a lethal weapon, and his lithe frame is perfect for agility. And clearly Shiro is all power, muscles bulging with every move he makes. He’s built like a tank, and has the knowledge of material skills to match. Both have incredible Hyper sensory abilities, from what Keith was able to witness during their trainings before his kidnapping. He was only able to tune in mentally, given he was left behind in the dorm room at the time, but even from that he can just tell. Lance could do incredible feats with his heightened senses. He can see from crazy distances or increase the sensitivity of his nose until he’s better at smelling than a dog. The possibilities were endless.

And Shiro, a Guide with crazy strong shields and the ability to sense, regulate, mimic any emotion. He could pick out a criminal with a bad vibe out from a crowd of thousands as if it was as simple as picking out a rotten apple. 

Keith...

Well, Keith isn’t anything. He’s a freak of nature. An artificially created HyperSens with apparently both Sentinel and Guide genes flowing in his blood, but no idea how to manage either. And he’s not strong, or smart, or deadly. He’s of no use to anyone right now. He knows Lance and Shiro are being trained for elite special forces, and their mission simulations are clear enough of that. One day they’ll go out undercover, like the secret agents in the James Bond movies they watched during the recovery weeks. And Keith will just be a burden to them. Useless and in the way.

So, Keith will just have to do something about that. He needs to get stronger.

Armed with his Hunk-supplied wristband and dressed in some casual-looking clothes from their freshly-stocked closet, Keith leaves the suite with a destination in mind. There’s one person who can help him achieve his new goal. 

«»«»«»

Shiro, surprisingly, is the first one to come barging into the medical ward.

“Keith! You’re here!”

Lance is on his heels, strolling in calmly after the frantic Guide.

“Yup, just like I said, Shiro, he’s fine. Just hear him out before you yell at him.”

Keith and Pidge look up from where they are huddled over documents on a desk. Pidge straightens up first and adjusts her glasses.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Are you the reason why we’re getting notifications approving us for unrestricted access to the gym?”

“Yes, Shiro, he and I are going over some options right now.” She looks to Keith. “Should I tell them to wait outside? Patient confidentiality and all that.”

But he shakes his head. “No, they can stay. Actually, it might be better this way. Now that they know a reputable medical professional is in charge of it, they might be more agreeable.”

Pidge shrugs. “Whatever you say.” She turns back to the desk. “Okay, so now that we’ve gone over the nutrition plan, let’s discuss your physical therapy. You’re already starting with a huge handicap, and I don’t mean the part about being malnourished. To the best of your knowledge, you’ve spent most of your time shackled to a bed, correct?”

Keith shudders, and Shiro is there with a warm arm on his shoulder. Lance leans over to scan the papers Pidge has laid out.

Kindly, Pidge moves on without needing a response. “So your body has never had to move in the ways we’re going to try training it. If you’ve missed out on, say, childhood games, then you’ve yet to develop some crucial gross and fine motor skills such as catching, throwing, jumping, running. We’ll need to start with the basics. It’s not impossible, but be warned…” She trails off and looks at Keith pointedly, waiting until she has his full attention. 

“It’s going to be hell. And it’ll take a long-ass time. But if you stick with it, you’ll come out ahead, got it?”

Keith nods somberly.

“Good. We’ll make you a super soldier in no time- er um. I mean, eventually.” She ducks her head when Shiro glares at her. “But I’ll give you three the choices. Option one: Shiro and Lance can keep going ahead with their advanced mission simulations while you sit them out and do your own training.”

The fingers on Keith’s shoulder tighten briefly, like the Guide is trying to control himself. Lance lets out a soft growl, like the very idea of being separated from Keith again is unthinkable. 

“And option two?” Lance asks, teeth clenched.

Pidge sighs. “Option two: you two match Keith’s progress, starting back at Level One and working your way back up together. But Shiro and Lance will take a ding to their current scoring.”

Lance sighs heavily, and Keith mirrors Shiro in watching the Sentinel close his eyes and hang his head. Keith suddenly remembers that Lance has already been through the beginning and intermediate missions multiple times, due to how long he’s been trapped at the Facility. Keith’s sure if he was in Lance’s shoes, the idea of starting all over again would make him sick.

Keith feels Shiro sending over warmth and comfort. But Lance shakes his head and looks up determinedly. 

“It’s fine, we can do the second one. It’ll go quick, we’ll get through them in no time. Easy peasy.”

But Keith doesn’t like that idea. He doesn’t want to bring his bondmates down, and he’s confident that he’ll pick up quick, despite Pidge’s advice. 

“What about a third option?”

Everyone looks at him, but he keeps his gaze firmly on the woman in front of him.

“I want to be put into their advanced missions. It’ll be a steep learning curve, and their scores will certainly be dinged anyway due to me, but then we can overcome those challenges together. At their level. Where they’re supposed to be.”

Both Lance and Shiro shout out at the same time, emotions of nervousness and concern thrumming through their mental connection.

But he only has eyes for Pidge. She hums as she considers it.

“Okay approved,” she begins, but is quickly interrupted by his noisey boyfriends. She holds up a hand for silence.

“Approved, with one warning. The advanced missions don’t just test the physical, Keith. As you may remember from Lance’s last one, your mind will be put to the limit as well. Ethical and moral decisions, sensory strain, emotional duress. Keith, you’ve both Sentinel  _ and  _ Guide. We don’t have any procedures for situations like yours. But I’ll talk to Allura and Jennifer from Sims to see if we can create an AI algorithm for you.”

She pauses as she becomes aware of the confused looks of the boys.

“Ahem, basically, based on your performance and your decisions through the simulations, we can train a program to design new simulations better suited for your triad. So it would re-create a mission made for a Guide and Sentinel, and maybe incorporate two Guide objectives, where there would normally be one.”

Keith’s still a little lost, but hopeful.

“So what about the scores then?” he asks, because he really doesn’t want to ruin their good standing. Rankings still matter. The higher the score, the better their jobs will be after the Facility Training. And right now, Shiro and Lance rank #1.

“Hmm, I’ll ask them to withhold scoring on the trial simulations, and to just grade the recalibrated ones meant for your triad. Yes, I think Allura will approve Keith’s advanced training in return for new data for the Facility.”

Pidge then grins evilly and leans forward conspiratorially.

“Actually, now's a great time to ask for more things in your contract. You’re going to be doing her a major solid. Maybe you could ask to like, be given an apartment off-base or something? Regular off-campus visits? Maybe that huge-ass orgy bed?”

Keith is stunned, and is grateful that Shiro leans forward to ruffle Pidge’s hair. She screams as he musses it all up, like a fond older brother annoying a sibling out of love. Lance cackles as he watches the normally properly-kept medical lead react to Shiro. With her guard down, she’s like a teenager. Her laughter seems to melt the years away, and Keith notes with shock that she looks awfully young for someone with all her responsibilities at a place as important as the Facility. Keith is honestly a little surprised she’s taking the teasing so well. It’s almost like Pidge and Shiro have a history, despite the Guide saying he’s never met her before. 

“You’re alright, Pidge,” Shiro says fondly. “You’re all forgiven, and we’ll listen to your advice. I’m ignoring the comment about the bed, though. You make the medical request, and we’ll draft out new conditions for the contract.”

“Ugh, just get out!” She's trying and failing to keep a straight face, pointing at the door in clear dismissal. But she loses that inner battle and beams at them as they go.

“Aye aye, boss,” Lance mock salutes and leads the three out. “She’s not so bad,” Lance musses for all of them.

“I wonder how she wound up here,” Keith ponders.

Shiro tilts his head thoughtfully. “She reminds me of someone I knew long ago. Maybe I’ll get the chance to talk to her more, especially since she’ll be working with Keith one-on-one.”

Lance drapes himself over Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, that was some baller move, Keith! You wanna try big leagues with us? Damn, that’s sexy.”

Keith stumbles and he blushes terribly, and Shiro chuckles as he steadies him.

“Easy there. You know how Lance gets.”

“Hey, I call it like I see it. We are definitely overdue for some  _ loving, _ my dudes. And the image of Keith in that skin-tight simulation suit, holding a huge gun or something, yes. I like that image.”

“Oh, that gives me an idea!”

Keith and Lance pause as they look at Shiro in bewilderment. Shiro, usually the very shy and mild one, is thinking kinky sexy thoughts?!

Keith feels Lance’s excitement spike before he can get his emotions under control, but the strength of it is enough to jar Shiro to realization. He blushes adorably.

“Ah, oh dear, no I didn’t mean- not like- ah.” He covers his face with his hands.

“Haha, we’ll get you there eventually, Shiro. Sex is perfectly normal and fine, and it’s okay to think horny thoughts.”

“But- I didn’t intent-”

Keith takes pity on him. “It’s okay Shiro, you know how Lance is. What was your totally rated-G, completely non-sexual idea?”

Shiro, originally relaxing under Keith’s words, pins Keith with an unimpressed look.

“Let’s swing by the gym on the way back. Keith’s yet to pick out a weapon. We got to give Lance some day-dream material.”

A weapon, huh?

That sounds pretty great.

Baby steps.

«»«»«»

Maybe it’s the fresh dose of pain meds, Shiro thinks. Or maybe it’s the idea of finally being useful. Or possibly it’s the fact that he’s back home and free now. But whatever the reason, there’s a spring to Keith’s steps now. He’s lost the tension in his shoulders. Not like he and Lance had gotten to see much of a Keith not in a state of duress, but it’s nice to see him happy now. It’s crazy, Shiro reflects, how it’s only been about a month since that fated midnight rescue where they discovered Keith. But he’s become inseparable now. Literally. The thought of Keith leaving again, makes him ill, and he grimaces.

Lance nudges his arm as they walk, trailing behind Keith. Shiro appreciates the gesture and tries to smother his brief emotional ping of concern, but it’s to no avail and Keith turns and gives him a quick look over his shoulder to make sure he’s okay. 

Right. 

All their emotions and feelings are pretty transparent now. They can practically read one another’s thoughts. Shiro scratches the back of his head in apology, and is about to send a thought of gratitude, when he’s abruptly hit by a powerful thought surging with emotions. 

And without his consent, he’s treated to a bright and vivid vision.

It’s Keith. But he’s…

...wearing the skin tight simulation mission suit. It’s black and looks fantastic on him. It’s hugging every inch of him, his chest, his thighs, his calves. And when he gives Shiro a sly look and turns, Shiro can see how well the suit clings to his ass. It looks incredible. 

Shiro swallows hard, breath caught in his throat. 

Keith stands upright and stretches his arms over his head. Idly Shiro notices Keith’s dripping with sweat, making his long hair cling to his forehead and neck. Then his eyes snap to where Keith is dragging one hand slowly down his other arm, starting at his palm. Keith’s fingers trace his forearm, down to the crook of his elbow, then across his bicep. Sly fingers tease across his neck, trailing down. He cleverly begins unzipping the suit from the neck, pulling it down, revealing his collar bones, then his pecs, and his nipples. The zipper goes lower, lower, exposing his abs, and his belly button, and the sharp v that dips down to his groin, and then there’s just pure white skin and a hint of curly hair-

Keith gasps, and it takes Shiro a second to realize it wasn’t the Keith in his vision.

Just like that the illusion breaks, and Shiro is sharply and painfully aware that his little day dream was courtesy of their one and only Lance.

Shiro is distraught. He’s flooded with guilt and shame, and tries to turn and apologize to Keith, but then he sees Lance crackling up and leaning on the wall for support. He’s torn between ripping Lance a new one and trying to comfort Keith.

The boy is beet red, a hand to his cheek in an attempt to cover his blush, but he’s reaching out with the other to tug on Shiro’s shirt. 

“It’s okay, Shiro! It’s fine. Really!” Shiro opens his mouth to try and say something apologetic, but Keith looks down at his feet shly and says, “I’m glad you liked what you saw. I’ll uh, keep that in mind.”

Shiro’s face feels so hot he’s worried about catching fire. But fortunately Keith’s words are enough to make Lance pause mid-laugh, eyes wide as he gapes at Keith.

“You- wha, huh?” is all Lance manages to utter. 

Keith turns to give Lance his full attention and starts slowly walking towards the Sentinel. 

“Hmm, Lance, you seem to have a pretty vivid idea of how I’ll look in the sim suit. I’ve never even worn one before. You must have a pretty good imagination.”

He walks right up to Lance and lets his eyelashes flutter as he lifts both hands to cradle Lance’s neck, playing his fingers idly along his skin.

“You even managed to give me abs.”

Lance still hasn’t managed to utter a single cohesive sentence, so Keith frowns and steps back to pull up his black shirt. He pokes at his own gaunt stomach and notable lack of abs. 

“Unfortunately it looks like I have a long way to go until I get sexy abs like that.” Keith tugs his shirt up higher, revealing some of his chest. “Right now all you can see are my ribs. Oh well.”

He drops his shirt and takes one of Lance’s hands, leading them both over to Shiro so he can hold the Guide’s hand as well.

“C’mon boys. Let's go see this gym so I can work on making both of your dreams come true.”

The Sentinel and Guide follow along wordlessly.

«»«»«»


End file.
